


In Your Embrace, I Found My Heart

by winterfirehair



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: In a series of unfortunate events, a young Aasimar paladin finds himself in the embrace of a particularly horny Tiefling - the very one he has lost his heart to.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Aasimar Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	In Your Embrace, I Found My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one part of my current D&D campaign.
> 
> Tireel = Half-Elven Aasimar. Cam = Tiefling. Borgin = Dwarf. Feyrana = Halfling. Mercurio = Elf.

Tireel noticed that something was off about the tiny shack the minute they reached its doorstep. He couldn't exactly tell why he felt that way, but his instinct was usually right about these things. Warily, he stayed behind his group. He was just as surprised as the others when Borgin opened the door to an empty, dark room. This definitely wasn't what he had expected – especially since there was still smoke coming out of the small house's chimney. Some kind of magic was definitely working here and the Aasimar didn't like it one bit.

A quick knock on the once again closed door revealed the magic to them. Some kind of protection spell must've been casted onto the shack, which was suddenly brimming with life.

“Come in! Sit! Eat! Drink! Be our guest!”

There was no way to tell who had spoken to them, but it seemed that absolutely nobody minded the newcomers. Rather the opposite – they greeted them warmly, even Cam, made room for them to sit and offered them more food and drinks than any of them had ever seen. There was even cake.

The music boomed, changing from dark dwarven drums to elvish harp play, from elvish harp play to heavenly choirs and from those to some kind of demonic screeching that hurt his ears in a way that made Tireel feel like someone was sticking needles in his eardrums.

Frowning, he looked around. There was quite a mix of races here – he saw Elves and Dwarfs, Humans and Orcs, Halflings and even some of his own kind, as well as Cam's. Any kind of natural rivalry between the races seemed to be forgotten as they celebrated together – and if that wasn't a good reason to be suspicious, Tireel didn't know what was.

“Guys. Do not eat or drink anything here -,” he started, but his group had already scattered. He couldn't see Fey anywhere, Borgin already sat on one of the tables with a large tankard in his hand and Cam was digging into a huge portion of venison on another table.

The Aasimar groaned in frustration. Didn't anyone but him notice that something here felt off?

He tried getting Borgin's attention, but the dwarf wouldn't even look in his direction, like Tireel was invisible to him. Or like he had been spelled. He tried shouting his name, but every time he did that, the music seemed to swallow his voice.

Tireel turned to Cam, hoping to get better results with the Tiefling. However, when he looked over to his companion, he froze.

Cam was still sitting in the same spot, but he wasn't feasting on the venison anymore. His attention was on a female Tiefling now, who pressed herself against his back while whispering in his ear, as well as on an Aasimar by his side who played with Cam's dark hair.

Tireel felt his chest tighten at the sight. Bitter acid seemed to burn his throat and made it hard for him to breathe, giving him the impression of being choked, even though the feeling only lasted for a short moment.

Despite not trusting the food nor the drinks, he grabbed the next best cup from the table to gulp down whatever had been inside. He could feel how his throat burned, however this time he knew it was the result of whatever alcoholic beverage he had just had.

A soft touch to his waist startled him, making him turn away from the scene he had been watching unfold. An unfamiliar Tiefling smiled at him with sharp teeth and cat-like eyes, but while others would probably have thought of him as attractive, Tireel only sneered at him, ruffling up the feathers that covered his shoulders and upper arms.

“Do not touch me unless you want to lose that hand.”

Rather than feeling intimidated by the small celestial being in front of him, the Tiefling's smile only widened.

“Hmm, feisty. Why don't you relax and drink with me?”

“I have no need to relax, and most certainly not with a hellspawn like you!” Tireel snapped, shoving the other man aside before walking over to Cam's table, ignoring the fact – or rather trying to ignore – that another Aasimar had found his way there and that Cam seemed to quite enjoy the attention.

“We have to go. Come on.”

He tried pulling Cam to his feet, but the Tiefling just shrugged him off like some kind of annoying fly.

“What? No? Fuck off, I'm kinda busy here.”

Cam turned his head to the female Tiefling, smiling at her and certainly not minding the way she pressed her body against his. Tireel glared daggers. Once again, he grabbed Cam's wrist.

“Cam! We have to go. Something's wrong here, don't you feel it?”

“What's wrong with you, little one? Do you feel excluded? I'm sure nobody would mind you joining us...,” the female Tiefling replied with a sultry voice, her gaze locked on Tireel, but Cam scoffed.

“He's way too prissy to join.”

Tireel felt the heat of a heavy blush burning in his cheeks. Sure, he definitely wouldn't join... whatever this was going to be, but he surely wasn't prissy!

“I'm not!” he hissed, “but this madness ends right here! Cam, we have to go!”

Once again he grabbed for the Tiefling's wrist, however this time someone stopped him.

“Enough! Is this how a well-mannered guest behaves? I expected more from a celestial being.”

As the attention in the room shifted to Tireel, even the music seemed to quieten down. The Aasminar squirmed in the firm hold of an unfamiliar Elf, trying to free himself.

“We have to leave!” he insisted, trying to get Cam or Borgin to look at him. The dwarf seemed to be concerned about his companions behavior, but didn't intervene.

“If you want to take your leave, no one is going to stop you. However, if your companions wish to stay, you are in no position to tell them otherwise or try to force them to leave.”

“You are in no position to tell me what to do!”

Tireel once again ruffled up his feathers, clearly frustrated that no one seemed to understand him.

“Actually, I am. And since you seem to be determined to ruin everyone's mood...”

Without a warning, the Elf yanked Tireel over to the door – and simply kicked the Aasimar out, throwing him down in the dirt like unwanted garbage. The door slammed shut behind him, muffling the noise and music from inside.

It took him a moment, but once Tireel came back to his senses, he jumped to his feet and tried to get back inside – where all of his companions were, as well as their mounts, even his loyal tiger Zuko.

The door didn't open. No matter how hard he pulled, it didn't move half an inch. Even when he tried knocking, nothing happened. Frustrated, he kicked the dirt to his feet.

“You have to get them out.”

He jumped at the unexpected voice behind him and turned to see the little drider girl they met back in the Labyrinth. She looked at him with a serious face, then pulled out the magical stone they had seen her play with earlier, allowing it to project the tale of the shack as she spoke. Apparently, its owner went mad in the Labyrinth and built the shack for all those who managed to escape, celebrating ever day and every night.

“Time works different here. You'll never get old here, even if you stay hundreds of years. However, time still passes in your own realm. And once you go back...”

She shrugged, but Tireel didn't need further explanation. Once they went back to their own realm, their bodies would age. And depending on their time spent here...

“Now you get it. Here. Go ahead and get your friends out of here.”

She took his hand, gently placing the stone in his palm. A blink later, she was gone. If it hadn't been for the magical stone in his hand, she might as well could've been an illusion.

He didn't get much time to think about this new revelation, because just about a heartbeat later, the door behind him opened again. Turning around, Tireel came face to face – or rather chest to face – with their dwarf, Borgin, who didn't waste any time.

“What on earth was that? I know you're not exactly a party animal, but what's wrong with having a little fun?”

“Nothing is wrong with having fun, but this place is dangerous. I can feel it!”

“No offense, but dangerous? Those are the nicest people I have ever met! There's another dwarf who's just as interested in stones as I am, and that pretty elven lady seems like she wouldn't mind getting a piece of this dwarf here...”

Tireel made a face and shook his head. He didn't wand those pictures in his head.

“Didn't you, I don't know, maybe think that this could be suspicious? How often do strangers share food and drinks with you without any weird intentions behind it?”

“Hey, some people are just genuinely nice. There's nothing wrong with that,” Borgin shrugged. Tireel rolled his eyes.

“Fine, Then watch this and we'll see how you think about this place.”

He held out the magical stone to Borgin, showing him what the drider girl had showed him before, and sending a silent, thankful prayer to Pelor when he saw the dwarf's face change from confused to worried.

“Do you get it now? It's like a spell. Not exactly one that is harmful or evil, but we can't risk staying any longer. Pelor knows how much time has already passed in our realm. Think of Mercurio. He's probably all alone right now.”

“Okay... You're right. We have to go get the others and leave as soon as possible.”

Determined, Borgin turned to knock on the door. The Elf who had kicked out Tireel opened, but hesitated to let them in again.

“Don't worry. My friend here won't cause any more trouble. He's just pretty shy and a bit prissy, you know, so the feast overwhelmed him a little.”

“Hey!”

Borgin didn't acknowledge Tireel's protest an neither did the Elf. After another moment of hesitation, he sighed.

“Alright. But if he acts up again, I'll throw him out for good.”

They both nodded at the warning and entered the shack again. Almost instantly however, the young, female Elf Borgin had talked about threw herself at the dwarf.

“Borgin! My darling, why did you leave? I missed you.”

Tireel made a face, but Borgin seemed to fall for her charm right away, yet again. He frowned when the Aasimar elbowed him in the shoulder.

“What? Oh, yeah. Right. Just excuse me for a second, my dear.”

Gently, he pushed her aside, and walked over to where Cam had sat. His place, however, was empty.

“Searching for your handsome boy?”

The female Tiefling smiled a wicked smile at them and pointed under the table. Some kind of magical darkness, pitch black and moving by itself, shielded whatever was going on from curious eyes. Apparently, you didn't need to find a room here for some privacy.

“Oh for...”

Tireel spit out a few dwarven curses that Borgin had teached him over the time of their travels. The dwarf placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let him have this. I don't think that a few more minutes will be such a big deal.”

Before the Aasimar could protest that those few minutes would maybe equal years in their realm, the dwarf was back at the elven girl's side. Tireel sighed in annoyance and banged his fist on the table.

“Cam! Come on, we don't have time for this!”

His only answer was some kind of dark, demonic snarl that made his skin prickle and faintly sounded like a 'Fuck off'.

“What's your problem, little one? You really are prissy, huh?”

Tireel only glared at the female Tiefling, but didn't answer. Instead, he knocked on the table again, which caused the other male Aasimar to appear from underneath, clearly annoyed.

“You really are a little killjoy, aren't you? Why don't you just leave if you can't pull the stick out of your ass?”

The words clearly weren't the only thing that irritated Tireel. The sight of an unfamiliar Aasimar who was in the process of doing Pelor-knows-what with Cam – it lasted hard on his stomach, like someone had kicked him in the guts.

“Well, I'd rather be a killjoy than a shameless whore!” he spat, which made the other Aasimar narrow his eyes.

“Nobody would touch you anyways, princess.”

“Well, at least I don't carry around every single last STD,” Tireel replied smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Before the other Aasimar could find a comeback to that, the female Tiefling pushed him aside and shook her head.

“Damn. If you want him that bad, just get down there and fuck him?”

Tireel turned red all over again at the shameless suggestion, his voice rising a full octave.

“I certainly don't want him!”

Just the thought of touching Cam made his heart beat faster and gave him a tingling feeling in his stomach of which he couldn't decide if it felt good or bad.

“Yeah, sure,” the Tiefling scoffed, raising her eyebrows, “and you're absolutely not jealous, right?”

Tireel bit his lip and looked the other way. That burning feeling in his chest – was that jealousy? He wouldn't know. He had never felt the kind of feelings that Cam made him feel – all that frustration, but also some kind of safety. When Cam had carried him down from the mountain after their fight with the Weeping Angels, just so that Tireel could sleep a little longer, he had never felt more safe. It was kind of ironic, actually, considering how Cam had demonic blood run through his veins while Tireel was of celestial ancestry.

But even though he tried his best to hate Cam – he never really succeeded. What he felt for the Tiefling in a negative context had never been more than simple, natural aversion – and even that had quickly changed over the course of their groups journey. He had grown fond of Cam in a way he hadn't thought was possible. Even though he didn't know much about the other male and Cam was irritating more often than not, he found himself being drawn to the Tiefling. At first, he had thought that it was just some kind of demonic ability, some sort of seduction, but as time went on he realized that wasn't simply it. Their constant fighting became somewhat less harsh and apparently more playful, almost flirty – at least as far as their companions were concerned. 

Tireel still kept denying that he had taken a liking in Cam, but right now he had to ask himself if that was still true. If that burning feeling in his chest, that feeling of his heart being squeezed painfully hard, if that feeling really was jealousy – could he really keep denying that he was indeed wanting the Tiefling? Not even exactly in a sexual way like it was implied, but rather almost innocently – he just enjoyed being near Cam.

“Told you. Boy, you really are complicated,” the female Tiefling sighed and rolled her eyes. Then, faster than the Aasimar could react, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him under the table, right into the unnatural darkness.

Everything went pitch black, like someone had blinded Tireel. For a second, the paladin was about to panic, the blackness screwing his senses, until he landed heavily on someone he couldn't see – someone who was definitely shirtless. Quickly, Tireel tried to push himself up and escape, however a familiar scorpion tail wrapping itself around his throat stopped every movement. It didn't quite choke him enough to keep him from breathing, but instead of words, only a whimper left his throat. He really shouldn't be here. Not under the table, not in the shack – he should be in their camp, lying in his bedroll, alone. Maybe everything that had happened had been just a stupid, weird dream. A dream that was now turning into some fucked-up kind of wet dream-nightmare-mashup.

Cam pulled him closer, while Tireel felt another presence leave. It seemed like they had been left alone, but in the darkness it was hard to tell. Again, the Aasimar tried to speak, but the tail around his throat tightened its hold, while strong, harsh hands found their way underneath his robes – making Tireel emit a tiny squeak. No one had ever touched him. No one had ever kissed him, really. After all, he grew up in a monastery and spent his life training as a paladin – he didn't have time nor the wish to find himself a lover.

Even though he squirmed and tried to push himself away from the Tiefling, his cheeks burning with shame and confusion just as well as physical overload, Cam's grip on his throat didn't loosen as he quickly undressed the paladin, ignoring any kind of muffled or weak physical protest. If he even saw it as such, after all they couldn't see each other and Tireel didn't intend to hurt the other, so maybe it came off as playful, not at all serious.

Tireel didn't need to be undressed to feel naked. Cam's hands on his body left his skin burning in a rather pleasurable way actually, but still the Aasimar felt self-conscious. His body seemed to be so skinny and weak in comparison with Cam, his skin too soft to handle a Tiefling touching it, yet he somewhat had craved that touch without knowing it. When his struggle died down and Cam growled in appreciation, Tireel shuddered and ruffled up his feathers. Did Cam even know it was him? Did Cam want him too? His heart skipped a beat at that thought. Maybe Cam had intentionally awoken his jealousy, just to get to him. Maybe he had noticed that Tireel didn't watch him out of distrust anymore, but rather curiosity – and maybe some kind of longing.

The Aasimar relaxed a little, drawing a noise close to a purr from the Tiefling, whose hands wandered down his back to land on his butt, squeezing it not so softly and causing the paladin to whine, the feeling foreign and still somewhat nice. Cam surely wasn't gentle or going slowly, not knowing or not caring about his partner's innocence, but while it certainly made the Aasimar feel nervous and somewhat scared him, it also wasn't deniable that the situation aroused him. Every single touch, every breath he felt the other exhale against his skin, every sound Cam made – it all mixed up to his own personal aphrodisiac which made him feel hot and almost light-headed, like he'd had too much alcohol.

Cam kneaded the soft flesh of his butt roughly, his low growl clearly just as aroused as his scorpion tail tightened slightly around the throat of the Aasimar, cutting off Tireel's air supply just for a few seconds before letting him breathe again. Tireel gasped, shuddering as adrenaline flooded his body in a sudden rush that made him feel even more light-headed. He couldn't remember any occasion where he had felt like this, ever.

The change of their positions came suddenly and surprisingly for the paladin. He gasped, finding himself underneath Cam, whose chest pressed against the small of his back as he breathed heavily. For the first time, he couldn't only hear how aroused the Tiefling was, he could also feel it. Cam's length pressed against the inside of his leg, hard and incredibly hot, and once again the Aasimars feathers ruffled up, this time in both excitement and fear. He knew how intercourse between two males worked – he hadn't lived under a rock, even if he didn't like to talk about sexual stuff and didn't do anything yet – and as far as he could tell and judge, the Tiefling was pretty well-endowed. For a moment, Tireel stopped breathing. There was no way he could take this, especially without some kind of preparation and lubricant. He didn't even know if he wanted this already. He had just admitted to himself that he had some kind of feelings for Cam, and now he was about to be deflowered by the Tiefling already? This definitely went too fast.

A whine left his throat and Tireel started squirming again, afraid of the possibility that Cam would just take him, not caring about his discomfort and pain, even though he tried to tell himself that the Tiefling wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt him intentionally. Not anymore. At least not that badly.

Again, Cam growled lowly, making the Aasimar shudder underneath him. Tireel felt the heat radiating off his body, and even though fear still pressed down on his chest, he leaned himself against Cam, now seeking the demonic heat burning his skin. Would this make him unholy? If so, right now, he didn't care. He needed Cam here with him, even if that meant pain and maybe the worst punishment – his downfall. Maybe it was lust clouding his mind, maybe some kind of love, maybe even both. It didn't matter anymore.

Not being able to speak, still being choked by Cam's scorpion tail, Tireel could only express himself in an almost animalistic way, groaning, whining, whimpering and moaning. He shied away from the touch of Cam's length pressing between his cheeks, whining in discomfort and fear about a sudden penetration, his body cramping up, but another low growl from the Tiefling put him right back into submission, his fingernails helplessly scratching on the wooden floor beneath him.

When the pain came, a breathless scream tore its way out of the Aasimars throat, slightly muffled from the music as the feast continued around them, unknowing and uncaring about what was happening right in their middle. It hurt, badly, and reminded Tireel of one of his lessons a couple years ago, when he just started training with real weapons. He had been careless and unfocused on that day and got hit by his opponents weapon, which slashed a deep cut into his abdomen, right above his hip bone. The pain had been piercing, burning, and that same pain washed over him as Cam forced himself inside, unceremoniously taking the paladin's innocence. He could feel his body straining to take it, felt how close Cam was to just rip him open and make him bleed with just one wrong movement, but the combination of him keeping still and the Tiefling going relatively slow gave his body the time to open up and relax enough so neither of them would get hurt more than necessary.

Tireel didn't notice that he was holding his breath until Cam was fully inside him and his chest started to burn from the lack of oxygen. Gasping for air, he tried to move in a more comfortable position despite the discomfort of being filled up so thoroughly, the heat and pressure almost unbearable for the paladin. Part of him still wanted to squirm away, to get him out, but another part wanted more, needed more, still wanted to get closer to the Tiefling. He whined, shifting uneasily, but Cam gripped his hips tightly, keeping him still. Tireel noticed that the Tiefling seemed to be breathing just as hard as him, straining to control himself. He felt his length softly twitching inside of him, which made him wonder – was Cam already that close to climaxing? He had heard that this was a thing for virgins and inexperienced men, not being able to take the heat of their lovers body for long, but Cam didn't seem inexperienced to him. Not at all.

The longer Cam held his hips to keep him still, the more the pain started to fade away to a dull burn, not exactly pleasant, but not hurtful either. Tireel slowly relaxed, even going as far as pressing himself up against the Tiefling, causing Cam to groan and his tail to tighten around Tireel's throat as they both felt his length sliding deeper.

He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't enjoy this. Being near Cam was one thing, but this? He let a demonborn take his innocence and he liked it. If that wasn't reason enough for Pelor to make him an outcast, to let him fall, he didn't know what was. But now as he was bonded with Cam in the probably most intimate way, he couldn't bring himself to care about that. Cam was all that mattered now.

Tireel gasped when Cam pulled out almost completely after what seemed to feel like an eternity of him staying still and catching his breath, just to slam himself back inside again with a quick snap of his hips. The pain surged through Tireel like a fiery storm and for a moment he felt like he was about to pass out, his head spinning as he still tried to steady himself on the wooden floor he could only feel and not see. He tried to beg Cam to stop, because he couldn't take this, but no words came out of his mouth, just a tiny, pathetic whine.

Too much heat, too much pressure, just too much of it all. The fire seemed to take over, the burning wandering through his body, concentrating on his abdomen and his chest, both feeling incredibly tight, like someone was pressing them together. The Aasimar whined, the feeling so foreign and overwhelming as it kept building up, Cam's harsh thrusts and his aroused noises just adding to it, until his body surrendered to the feeling. It happened fast, a wave of pleasure crashing over the paladin as his body twitched, his climax catching him fully off-guard as he choked out a surprised moan, almost unable to keep his body upright.

Cam joined his moan, the Aasimars body tightening around his length as he kept rolling his hips just for a few more thrusts before stilling, his body shuddering as his grip on Tireel's hips tightened. The paladin felt the heat of his release within him, hotter than any fire, burning his insides almost painfully, but at the same time it made him feel satisfied, content even, having the evidence of their lovemaking inside of him even as Cam pulled out, leaving him somewhat empty and most of all tired. If it wasn't for their current situation, he probably would've just curled up to sleep right there.

However, as the darkness around them finally faded, Tireel scrambled quickly to cover himself, and as his gaze met Cam's, the look on the Tiefling's face could only be described with confusion and shock. Tireel's heart sank. There wasn't any need to say anything – clearly Cam hadn't expected him to be the one he had just taken.

His throat tightened, even without Cam's tail choking him anymore. A big lump made it hard for him to breathe, as he dressed as fast as he could, even though the pain in his rear was maddening. He had to get away from Cam who looked at him with his expression now unreadable. Almost unfazed. As if the first shock had turned to some kind of boredom, like he didn't really care about what just happened. Tireel tried to swallow the lump in his throat, almost wishing for Cam to be angry about it, just so he would show any kind of reaction that wasn't... this.

He hit his head on the table as he scrambled to his feet, but the short sting wasn't anything compared to the pain eating away at his heart. Regret was starting to fill his chest, pushing away all the joy he had felt about being with Cam. He shouldn't have done this. Not that he would've had a real chance with Cam being way stronger and more dominant than him, but maybe if he had struggled more, they could've ended this before it even began.

Tireel grabbed for the next cup on one of the tables, not caring about its content. He just needed something to get rid of that lump in his throat, of the burning within his body, of the memory of feeling Cam so deep inside of him; before he went mad over it.

Only when his gaze fell upon Borgin as he emptied his fourth or fifth cup, he remembered why he had went over to Cam in the first place. They had to leave the shack, this twisted realm, or else they would be stuck here forever. Together. The thought made him nauseous.

He limped over to their dwarf, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention.

“Borgin. We have to go. Did you forget?”

It seemed so, because it took him a moment until his face showed that he remembered what Tireel had shown him. The story of the shack and how this realm's time moved different from their own realm.

“No! No, of course not. You're right.”

Tireel sighed, but right now he didn't have the strength to argue about it. As long as they could finally leave, he didn't care about anything. Not anymore.

“You get Cam, I'll look for Fey,” he told the dwarf, already scanning the room for any sign of the Halfling girl. He found her at one of the tables, sitting next to someone who, judging by what he knew about Fey, had to be her brother.

Time passed in a blur. He remembered that he had limped over to the table, trying to get Feyrana to leave with them, first gently, then by force. Her brother had put a quick end to that, and once again Tireel managed to be in the center of attention by breaking the rules of the shack, but he couldn't care less. Somehow, he even found himself not even caring if they left the Halfling girl behind. Or Cam, if he had to choose, but it seemed like Borgin had successfully persuaded the Tiefling into leaving the realm with them.

Borgin took over, even though Tireel didn't know if he did it because he noticed that the Aasimar wasn't able to handle the situation, or just because he didn't want things to escalate. They didn't. Someone showed them the way back to their own realm, and Tireel was more than happy to leave, walking through the door back into the camp they had left. It was still nighttime, the moon had wandered just a bit further on the sky, and there was Mercurio, peacefully sleeping on his bedroll.

Hadn't it been for what happened in the shack, Tireel would've been glad that they had made it back safe and in time, back to their own realm, their camp, with their fire still burning and Mercurio safe and sound. But still, his chest ached even worse than his rear.

Cam came after him with their mounts, then Borgin, and a little while later Fey joined them, completing their group once again and closing the portal for good. With his companions safe, Tireel limped over to his bedroll.

Maybe, just maybe, it had all been a dream. He would wake up tomorrow and the ache in his body would be gone, and what happened would just be a faint memory. He silently prayed for it, since there was no way that he could ever look at Cam again without seeing the shocked face he had worn back in the shack after finding out whom he had just had sex with.

As the Aasimar stiffly laid down on his bedroll, turning his back to his other companions, he pulled the thick blanket up to his face, hiding how finally the lump in his throat made way for tears of frustration and hurt until his exhaustion send him into restless dreams of the Tiefling on the other side of the fire.


End file.
